Potter Family Memories
by The May Waters
Summary: Hermione had a video camera in her beaded bag and because Hogwarts enchantments are down they can use it. Creating the whole Potter, Weasley, and even Lupin family one scene at a time. All canon ships.
1. The Aftermath

Title: Potter Family Memories

Summary: Hermione had a video camera in her beaded bag and because Hogwarts enchantments are down they can use it. Creating the whole Potter, Weasley, and even Lupin family one scene at a time. All canon ships.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Harry, Hermione, Teddy, the Weasley's, and others

**Note: I've been wanting to do this for ages. I'm thinking of doing a companion story with this one where the video tapes get sent back to the Marauder era.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The Aftermath

* * *

"Harry smile!" Hermione called out holding up a large muggle video camera.

"Of course you'd have a video camera." Harry laughed as he approached. "I'm Harry James Potter and I just killed Voldemort!"

There was a loud cheering from the crowd behind Hermione and she turned to film their celebrating.

"Harry!" Someone shouted, she turned to film Harry's reaction. The person turned out to be Ginny and he caught her in his arms, holding her close.

"I was so scared you were going to die for a moment." Harry told her, the camera barely picking up his words.

"Worried were you?" Ginny smirked at him.

"Extremely," Harry replied then covered her mouth with his. The crowd went silent as they watched the couple snog for a moment.

"Okay break it up!" Ron shouted from the side walking into the camera.

"I watched you and Hermione go at it not that long ago, let me have my moment." Harry snapped, his mouth still brushing against Ginny's.

"Hey Harry, we're about to move the Lupin's bodies, we need your help." Bill announced and Harry pulled away.

"I'm coming." Harry walked behind the tall man till they reached the spot where Remus and Nymphadora were laying. Ron was close behind them, Hermione as well, video camera in hand.

"I'll help you get Remus." Ron said, the two bent down and lifted Remus' body and began to carry it towards the Entrance Hall where body bags were waiting for transportation to the wizarding morgue.

"Harry!" This time it was a tall black boy.

"Yeah Dean?" Harry looked up at the man. Dean was dragging a body across the floor.

"We just found Snape's body down in the Shrieking Shack, what do you want to do with it? Throw it with the other Death Eater's?"

"Yeah!" Came the shout from the crowd. Harry nodded to Ron and they sat down Remus' body for the moment.

"No." His voice echoed over the whole crowd. It was silent again. "Severus Snape is a hero in this war; he was working for our side the whole time. He helped me destroy Voldemort, we're giving him a proper burial even if I have to pay for the whole thing."

"You sure Harry?" Minerva asked stepping forward.

"I'm completely sure, Severus Snape was a great man and he deserves to be remembered as a hero. He was braver than some Gryffindor's in truth," Harry turned to face Minerva.

"Well, if that is what you want we'll follow through." Minerva sighed. "Put him with the other heroes bodies Mr. Thomas."

Harry bent back over Remus and the two finally managed to move his body into the entrance hall. They went back and carried Nymphadora next.

"I just thought of something Harry." Ron announced.

"What is that?"

"What are we going to put on Tonks' headstone?" Harry grinned at this, a small chuckle escaping him.

"She'd kill us if we put Nymphadora on it, wouldn't she?" Harry joked, causing Ron to laugh this time.

"She didn't mind so much when Remus called her it though."

"Yeah well, he was her husband." Harry pointed out. "Why don't we just put Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and then have Tonks really huge."

"What are you going to do about Teddy Harry?" Ginny asked following them out.

"Well, I'll have to talk about Andromeda about that. I'm sure she'd want to know her only daughter is dead, I could help her raise him I guess." Harry shrugged slightly, setting Nymphadora down next to Remus.

"He is your godson, I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't complain." Ron replied clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Potter!" Harry turned to see Draco walking towards him.

"Malfoy," Harry returned.

"I was wondering if you would testify at my family's trial." Draco muttered.

"I can save you and your mother, but your father, no." Harry told him honestly.

"I figured as much," Draco's shoulders slumped slightly. "Thank you for being willing though… Harry."

"No problem… Draco." Harry gave the blond a small smirk, which he returned.

"Harry, I just got this owl from Kingsley." Minerva called out.

"What is it?" Harry walked over to her.

"He wants to meet with you once you're settled at the burrow again, but that's not the important part." Minerva explained.

"What is then?" Harry looked confused, his mind drifting to what Kingsley could want to talk to him about.

"They managed to find Sirius Black's body in the veil. It's been recovered without any deterioration."

"They found him?!" Harry's eyes widened and an excited expression came over his face.

"Yes, Potter, I just said that."Minerva glared at him slightly.

"This is great news; I can finally give him a proper burial!" Harry turned on Ron and hugged him.

"Oy!" Ron cried out, attempting to shove Harry away.

"I can give my godfather a proper burial Ron!" Harry almost yelled in his ear.

"Yes, I did hear that bit." Ron replied with a glare.

"I'll put him next to Remus and Tonks of course," Harry was pacing around obviously making funeral plans already.

"You have a couple of days to work it out mate." Ron pushed Harry back towards the Great Hall.

"Thank you professor!" Harry called to Minerva over his shoulder.

"Harry!" Rubeus called walking over to Harry.

"Hagrid!" Harry looked up at the half-gaint, a smile on his face.

"You're great yeh know tha'?" Rubeus asked patting Harry on the back, making him lurch forward slightly.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry replied, moving past him.

"Harry my boy." Horace was the next in line as he reentered.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry patted the man on the back.

"Thank you for putting my memory to use. You've saved the wizarding world." Horace complimented.

"Thank you professor, you've helped me out a lot." Harry replied. "Hermione,"

Hermione tilted the camera slightly as she handed him a can of crystallized pineapple which she had found during the battle. There were no holes, but the can was slightly bent on one side.

"Here you go Professor." Harry pushed the can into Horace's hand.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. He grinned up at Harry. "You sure know how to spoil me."

Then he moved on and Harry encountered Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, and Sybill Trelawney before he could finally make his way over to the rest of the Weasley's.

"Molly," Harry said, the plump woman stood and pulled Harry into a tight hug which he returned quite easily.

"How're you doing George?" Harry asked once Molly had pulled away.

"I think I'll be fine in ten years or so." George replied, his voice void of all emotion. "Harry, I-I don't want to-"

"I understand." Harry stood. "Hermione, come help me."

"What should I do with-"

"I'll take it," Fleur commented quietly, taking the camera from Hermione. She walked over to Harry and helped him remove Fred's body from the hall, tears streaming down her face.

"I only asked you because Ron looked like he was about to cry again."

"It's fine, we were in a war. It's just a harsh reality."

"Yeah, really hard," Harry's eyes drifted over to the small body of Colin Creevey, Dennis crying over his elder brother. Once Fred was safely in the hall with the other bodies Harry approached Dennis.

"Dennis." He said quietly touching the boy's shoulder.

"He looked up to you like a hero," Dennis cried out when he saw Harry crouching over him.

"I know Dennis; Colin was an amazing wizard, I'm sorry he had to come back to fight for me. If I could change it I would." Harry told him honestly. Dennis launched himself into Harry and he pulled the smaller boy close. "Would you like to come over to my adoptive family?"

"Yes please." Dennis sniffled into Harry shoulder and he carried the fourteen year old boy over to the Weasley's.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked from his position by George.

"This is Dennis Creevey, Colin's little brother. He just lost his brother as well." Harry explained.

"Dennis!" Ginny exclaimed running over to the boy. He hugged Ginny as well.

"Colin loved having you as a friend because you were in his year at Hogwarts." Dennis explained.

"Colin was a fun man." Ginny smiled the boy, and George reached out for Dennis as well.

"I just lost my twin." He whispered to Dennis. The boy's eyes widened and he broke down into tears again hugging George. Harry smiled lightly at the scene.

"Molly, I need to visit a couple places before a come to the burrow. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are coming with me. We'll see you there in a couple hours alright?"Harry asked.

"Just be safe." Molly patted his cheek clumsily, Harry took Ginny's hand in his, and Hermione took the camera back from Fleur.

"We will." Harry reassured. They were walking through the Entrance Hall when Harry paused. "Hermione, will you go film Voldemort's dead body for a moment?"

"Why?" The other three asked in shock.

"I want to have a permanent image I can always go back to to remind myself of what you can become when you let yourself fill with hate." Harry replied. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door where the body was being kept. After a minute or so Hermione returned. The Camera was shut off and Harry pulled the four of them through apparition towards their next destination.

* * *

**Note: I have this mental law in my mind that despite whatever the characters are normally called (nicknames) I always refer to them by their first name and first name alone. If it confuses you, either just stop reading this story, or deal with it. Tell me if you want the companion story or not. Thanks! Leave me a review? ~May**

**Favorite Part from A Very Potter Senior Year:**

**Ron: I am literally surrounded by couples kissing. Bill and Fleur, you and Ginny. I wanna do that!**

**Harry: Dude, she's your sister. Just ask her.**

**OR**

**Harry: Mom! You're dating Cedric?**

**Lily: No, we're not dating. We're married.**

**Harry: What the ****!**


	2. Godric's Hollow

**Note: This story has been really emotional so far… Why must it be so depressing? Oh yeah, because JKR killed everyone!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Godric's Hollow

* * *

Hermione turned the camera back on as they arrived in the small town.

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked looking around at the old wooden buildings.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry replied, pulling her towards the church and small graveyard.

"That statue!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed staring at it.

"Yeah, it's my parents holding me as a baby. It doesn't look like that to muggles though."

"It's beautiful!" Ginny pulled back on his hand to stare at it for a bit.

"Ginny, come on." Harry tugged her back to his side, the four walked into the small graveyard and towards the back of the cemetery. There stood a wide headstone which read:

James Potter

BORN 27 March, 1960

DIED 31 October, 1981

To the right of this:

Lily Potter

BORN 30 January, 1960

DIED 31 October, 1981

"Your parents' grave." Ginny whispered bending down.

"Yeah, Hermione and I found them back on Christmas. It was the first time I'd seen their grave." Harry explained bending down as well. Ron and Hermione stood back slightly, watching the moment unfold.

"I wish I could've met them." Ginny replied reaching out and tracing Lily's name.

"I sort of met them with the resurrection stone, but it just wasn't the same. I never got to know them properly." Harry sat down and just stared at the headstone, his head resting on his left hand.

Hermione bent down and picked up a stick from ground. Ron took the camera and she transfigured it into a bunch of Day Lily's with a green bow wrapped around them. She handed it down to Harry who took them.

"I get the strangest feeling my mother got tired of all the 'let's give Lily, Lily's joke'." Harry told her resting them against the headstone.

"I would." Ginny replied.

"Well, there goes my plan to give you Gin for your birthday." Harry joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Trying to get me drunk are you?" Ginny jabbed.

"Oh yes." Harry teased pulling her close to him.

"Harry," Ginny slapped his chest with one hand.

"I love you Ginny, you know that right?" Harry asked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too Potty."

"I think you've been spending too much time around Peeves." Harry said moving to stand up.

"Maybe I have."

"I have something else to show you. Come on." The group walked out of the graveyard and towards a side street of houses. They eventually stopped in front of one with a wild hedge. The house was completely destroyed, the ceiling and second floor falling in on the bottom floor.

"This is where it happened then?" Ginny asked placing a hand on the gate.

"Yep," Harry stood next to her. "Voldemort came on Halloween and murdered them before trying to kill me, but I survived and the house was destroyed in the blast. Hagrid barely managed to get me out."

"I can see why." Ginny nodded. Harry turned to the street.

"Sirius came here on his flying motorbike and tried to take me from Hagrid because he was my godfather, but Hagrid refused. Dumbledore thought Sirius was secret keeper and that he betrayed my parents so of course he wouldn't want me to go to Sirius. It was Peter Pettigrew though. Peter was their secret keeper and since Peter was a Death Eater he handed my parents over to Voldemort. Sirius hunted Peter down and ended up being sent to Azkaban while Peter became your family's rat." Harry explained staring at the road.

"So then when Sirius managed to break out of Azkaban in your third year-"

"He had seen a picture of your family in the Daily Prophet and of course recognized Peter's animagus form. He was after what we thought to be Ron's rat scabbers. We almost had him freed too, but it happened to a be a full moon and well, Remus changed, Severus helped protect us from the werewolf side of Remus, while Sirius held him back in his animagus form. Peter managed to escape again and then it was up to Hermione and I to rescue Sirius from the Dementor's Kiss."

"You managed it too." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Yeah we did, but if we'd managed to find Peter it would've been better. After all, Peter's the one who resurrected Voldemort in my fourth year and caused this war business."

"What happened to Peter then?" Ginny asked.

"We were captured at one point and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione and when Peter came down the stairs to check on us because Dobby had just escaped with a couple of the other prisoners; Ron and I jumped him. Peter was choking me with that silver hand Voldemort gave him and I yelled 'You owe me Wormtail!' at him, which caused the hand to turn on its owner. Peter choked himself to death in Malfoy Manor."

"That's dreadful." Ginny stated, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't mean for him to die. I just wanted him to let us go and rescue Hermione. Say we overpowered him in some other way." Harry stared down at his trainers.

"I just realized something Harry." Ron stated.

"What?" Harry looked up.

"In the Marauders, they set their own death times."

"What?" The other three asked staring at Ron.

"Well, when you open up the Marauders Map is says Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, right?"

"Yeah…" Harry was unsure of why this was important.

"Your dad was Prongs and he died first, but he was the last one on the map. Sirius was Padfoot and he died next. Then Wormtail, and finally Remus died most recently. Moony was the first name."

"Ron!" Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "I never noticed that before."

"I didn't either, they died in reverse order." Harry was back to looking at his shoes.

"Sort of sad really," Ginny commented.

"Yeah," Harry turned to the house. "I'm going to go see if there's still anything in there."

"I'll come with you." Ginny volunteered.

"I would go mate, but the spiders that must be in there." Ron shuddered.

"I'll keep Ron company." Hermione told him.

"Try not to snog too much." Harry teased.

"Harry!" Hermione flushed as she handed the camera to Ginny.

"It'd only be payback mate." Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

He let out a laugh as he climbed over the gate, helping Ginny over as well. They walked up to the crumbling building and Harry shouldered open the broken door. They lit their wands as they wandered around. Harry looked down at the moldy couch, a slender piece of wood resting on it.

"It's my dad's wand." Harry said suddenly.

"What?"

"My dad, he threw his wand down on the couch the night he died and went to head upstairs. When he faced Voldemort he didn't have a wand on him."

"How do you know that?"

"When we came here back in December Voldemort's mind connected with mine because of the Horcrux inside me and he was reliving the memory."

"What exactly happened then?" Ginny asked pushing her hand through his, the camera floating behind him.

"My dad was laying on the couch, entertaining me with little smoke clouds from his wand, then my mum came in and said something which Voldemort never heard, so I don't know. All I know is dad handed me over and then tossed his wand onto the couch before making his way towards the stairs. Voldemort came through the door of the house and dad whirled. Yelling up the stairs at my mum: 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' hold him off, yeah without a wand in hand.

"Voldemort murdered him without a sense of regret, watched him fall to the ground before stepping over his body and up the stairs toward my mum. Mum had barricaded herself inside my room with the dresser and other objects, but it didn't stop him. He just blasted the door open. I was dropped into the crib and she protected me. Begged Voldemort to kill her instead and let me live. Just to let me survive. He was willing to let her live if she just stepped aside, but she didn't. She begged him for death, which he gave her then turned his wand on me. Of course, I survived the killing curse and gained a part of Voldemort's soul and this scar in return. Sort of stupid gift if you ask me, lose all the family that could possibly love me and instead I gain Voldemort and a scar." Harry finally finished reaching out and picking up the wand, which didn't respond to his touch.

"Harry," Ginny whispered rubbing his back with one hand and kissing his shoulder lightly. Harry turned and pulled her into a tight hug, James' wand and his own clutched tightly in his fist.

"The first time I sort of heard what happened was in third year."

"What?" Ginny pulled back slightly.

"When Remus was teaching me the Patronus charm because Dementor's affect me more than others. It was only a boggart but when I fainted I heard what my dad yelled and how my mum begged for mercy. I told Remus about it, he tried to console me slightly, but no one knew the full story except for Voldemort and my late parents."

"Because it was your worst memory, it managed to dig it out."

"Yeah, when I was eleven I could remember a lot of green light, but that's it."

"Always amazing you are." Ginny told him with a smile.

"I'm Harry Potter, of course I'm amazing." Harry teased poking her side.

"Getting cocky now are we?"

"Well after seven years of people telling me I'm the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and every single other title I've been given; I was bound to get cocky at some point."

Ginny began to laugh, which Harry joined in shortly after.

"Though it might be more to do with my genes. I've been told my dad was an arrogant toe-rag. Also a swine, but that was Severus who said that and I'm pretty sure my dad was a Stag not a pig."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed clutching her sides with laughter, trying not to fall to the dirty floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry was laughing just as hard, but he was leaning more towards the moldy couch.

"Hey what's that?" Ginny asked suddenly pointing a box.

"I don't know." Harry approached it pulled it out, pushing away cobwebs and a few spiders. "It's a box of their things."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry picked up a book on top. He began to flick through it, until he saw an entry which surprised him. "It's my mum's diary, listen to this entry:

"August 25th, 1981. I just found out I'm pregnant again. Harry's going to have a little brother or sister! I'm so excited. I haven't told James yet because he's out with the boys. Something about trying to get his invisibility cloak back because Sirius really wants a Butterbeer. I wish I had someone here besides Harry. He's taking a nap and it's really boring being trapped in the house. I told James he shouldn't go out since we're supposed to be under the Fidelius charm but he said he'd just go as a Stag. I'm still miffed about it really. He was Head Boy and it hasn't seemed to change him a bit. ~Lily."

"You were going to be a brother." Ginny's hands came up to cover her mouth.

"I wouldn't have been an only child." Harry was staring down at the diary, his mouth open in shock.

"Why don't we just take the box with us?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah," Harry put the diary back down in the box. He placed his father's wand with it. "I'm going to try the stairs."

"Be careful." Ginny warned watching as he gingerly made his way up the stairs. He entered one of the rooms.

"Found my parents room!" Harry called. "Oh look, there's my mum's wand."

Harry exited the room with another piece of wood in his hand. He tossed it gently to Ginny who caught it and set it in the box as well.

"I think that's the only salvageable room on the second floor." Harry went back into the room and she could hear him rustling around in the drawers. Then suddenly he was rushing back down the stairs, face completely red.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe my mum would wear underwear like that." He muttered and Ginny laughed at him.

"So you found her underwear drawer then."

"Yes, and I will never look in it again." Harry replied bending down to pick up the box.

"You sure you don't want to search for anything else?" Ginny asked, giggles still escaping her mouth.

"I think I'll come back some other time and look for any pictures of the family." Harry took her hand and walked back out of the house.

"Where are we going next?" Ron asked upon their approach, looking at the box disdainfully.

"Let's go get Teddy." Harry told them, then with another crack on the quiet street they were gone.

* * *

**Note: Finished another chapter. Party! Can you guys please review and tell me whether or not you want me to write a companion to this story, I'll only do it if I know you guys will read it. Thanks! ~May**


	3. Teddy and the Burrow

**Note: I'm going to post a companion soon. I hope you'll all check it out. I'm going to call it: "The Marauders Watch Potter Family Memories"**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Teddy and the Burrow

* * *

"Andromeda?" Harry called out when he opened the front door of the Tonks residence.

"Harry? Is that you?" A woman's voice came back from deeper inside the house.

"Yeah, it's me. I have some news." Harry walked into the front room where Andromeda was sitting with a half finished scarf in her lap.

"Where's Dora and Remus?" She asked looking up sharply.

"They didn't make it," Harry whispered staring down at her.

"Dora! My only child! My sweet daughter!" Suddenly Andromeda had flung herself into Harry's arms. He wrapped her up in a tight hug, not saying anything because nothing could be said. There was a sudden wailing from the next room over. Harry nodded towards Ginny and she walked into the other room gathering Teddy up into her arms. She retuned with the small one month old child, attempting to shush his cries.

"Trade me," Harry said gesturing to Teddy.

Ginny passed him the boy and took charge of comforting the older woman. Ron and Hermione were standing in the middle of the living room looking uncomfortable.

"Hi Teddy, I'm your godfather Harry." Harry whispered into the child's ear. He quieted slightly. "I'm going to help raise you."

Teddy put his mouth on Harry's collar bone and began to suck on it. Turning red slightly Harry turned towards Andromeda.

"I think Teddy's hungry, but my collar bone isn't exactly what he's looking for." Harry drifted off slightly at the end. Hermione began to laugh, then Ginny, Ron, Harry, and then their infectious laughter caused Andromeda to laugh as well.

"I'll get him a formula bottle and you can feed him." Andromeda announced.

"I don't know ho-" Harry began.

"Then it's about time you learned isn't it?" Andromeda smiled at him and Harry sat down on the couch with Teddy cradled in his arms.

"Let me help you a bit," Hermione volunteered showing Harry exactly how to position Teddy for holding, cuddling, feeding, and even burping.

"He's younger than I was when he lost his parents." Harry whispered cuddling him close. "I was just over a year old and Teddy's barely a month."

"Here's his bottle." Andromeda said holding it out to Harry, tears welling in her eyes again.

Harry pressed it into the child's mouth; Teddy began to suck on it greedily. Harry smiled down at him watching as his hair turned to a happy pink.

"Would you like to come to the burrow with us? We were going to head there after this. Everyone's gathering in a sort of mourning party. Though it won't be exactly fun." Harry explained.

"I'd love to." Andromeda choked out.

"Looks like Teddy's done." Hermione said suddenly. Harry pulled the bottle away and swung Teddy up into the position she'd shown him earlier. He proceeded to burp the small child.

"You're going to be a great father one day Harry." Ginny complimented placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm hoping that's still a couple years away." Harry told her truthfully, Ginny nodded in understanding resting her head on his bicep.

"I don't particularly want to think about my sister's extra-curricular activities with my best mate." Ron stated returning everyone in the room to laughter.

"I wouldn't want you to," Harry replied.

"We should be going." Hermione said pulling everyone to the situation at hand.

"Right," Harry stepped over to the fireplace, "Floo Network would be safe for Teddy right?"

"Yes," Andromeda replied stepping over with him. "Be careful?"

"Always," Harry passed her a smile before announcing his destination and with a whirl of green flames Harry and Teddy were gone.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived safely at the burrow tears and hugs were exchanged. Several people wanted to hold Teddy and Harry stood near whoever was holding him to make sure the small child stayed safe. When he fell asleep Harry took charge once again and held the sleeping form on his chest while he sat and talked quietly with the rest of the house. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep around one in the morning the next night after the war. Hermione and Ron fell asleep cuddled up in one of the rooms' armchairs; Molly and Arthur made it to their bedroom before falling asleep. Scared of waking either Ginny or Teddy, Harry drifted off with his head on top of Ginny's. Andromeda was curled into a corner of the couch. Bill and Fleur were cuddled in one of the bedrooms, Charlie on an upper floor. George was still staring blankly at the floor, his eyes drooping only slightly, Dennis sleeping near him. Percy, unsure of whether he was welcome had fallen asleep on the hard wooden floor. It was a silent night in mourning of all those who had died in the war, but spent with the friends and family each one cherished.

* * *

**Note: Bit of an abrupt ending, but I didn't know how to end it. Please leave me a review? And remember to check out the companion! ~May**


	4. The Minister for Magic

**Note: So I was looking for a new story to read on FF and I ran across this story, I completely ignored the authors name and just read the summary. I thought it sounded vaguely familiar so I started reading it. I fell in love with this story all over again, went to the profile to see what other stories they had wrote when I suddenly realized it was myself. Yay me! So I've psyched myself up for a couple of my own stories. I'm going to get back to writing them; some of my other stories will probably be ignored in the process. Oh well.**

* * *

**Note 2: I'm writing another companion to this story, so there will be three in the set! It's going to take place during Harry's fifth year and everyone of importance will be there. I hope you all check it out! I'm going to call it: Hogwarts Watches Potter Family Memories. It's actually up right now, so after you finish this chapter, go check it out please!**

* * *

**Note 3: I'm having a lot of these today. If you're looking for a story about the Marauders years at Hogwarts, I suggest you check out my new joint story with Mint-Chocolate-Leaves! There's two versions, the one on my profile, and the one on hers. Please check them out and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Note 4: This is the last one for up here, I promise! I need more FF stories to read. I'm running out of good stories so if you know of any really good: Hinny, Fremione, or Jily stories, can you please tell me the name and author in your review? It doesn't do links or emails, so giving me those won't work. I just need the title and author. Please no slash, I don't like it. Thanks so much guys! May out!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

The Minister for Magic

* * *

Harry awoke in the morning to a soft crying in his ear. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fixing his glasses he realized there was a weight on his chest and arm. Looking down he found Teddy awake and crying, Ginny still asleep on his other shoulder. Harry rubbed the small boys back and attempted to wake Ginny gently.

"Ginny," He shook her shoulder.

"Mhmm," She snuggled deeper. Harry swallowed.

"Ginny, I need to get up." Harry told her, jostling his shoulder a bit. Her brown eyes opened, still blurry from sleep.

"Oh, right." Ginny blushed, sitting up, realizing Teddy was crying. Harry kissed her hair, then took a firm hold on Teddy and stood.

"Hi Teddy," Harry gently bounced him as he dug through the bag of things Andromeda had brought with her.

"I'll take him off your hands for now Harry." Andromeda said apparently awake as well. Harry passed him over to his grandma who then proceeded to take the bag of things up to the bathroom with her.

"Come back here so I can sleep some more then," Ginny gestured to Harry yawning.

"I think you need to get up." Harry replied tugging her from the soft couch.

"I don't want to." She whined.

"Too bad," Harry grinned pulling her into a tight hug.

"I could get used to this." Ginny mumbled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're so skinny,"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Harry didn't look too sure.

"I'm starting breakfast; Ginny will you come help me?" Molly asked popping her head in.

"I'll be in, just give me a moment." Ginny replied stumbling away from Harry and stretching her arms out.

"Yo Ron, Hermione," Harry practically yelled.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH HIM!" Hermione shouted upon being woken. Harry began to laugh, along with Ginny. Ron stared at her with a 'she's crazy' look on his face.

"Wasn't accusing you," Harry taunted dodging a hex thrown from Hermione's wand.

"I hate you." Hermione told him.

"No, you don't." Harry teased poking her side.

"I really do, I didn't need almost a whole year spent wandering through mundane British country side."

"Well you told Yaxley the location of Grimauld Place." Harry countered.

"It was an accident!" Hermione looked exasperated.

"Hey!" Harry suddenly looked at them excited. "Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Harry," The elf appeared with a loud crack, sweeping into a low bow.

"Come with me real quick," Harry moved towards the kitchen. "Molly, do you need any more help?"

"No, no dear. You don't need to help." Molly waved his offer away.

"I was suggesting Kreacher's help."

"Kreacher?" Molly looked up in surprise.

"Kreacher, I want you to follow any order Molly or Ginny give you alright? Unless they tell you to kill yourself, don't do that one. Or killing me, or anyone; just don't kill anyone." Harry amended, Ginny smothering her giggles.

"Of course Master Harry," Kreacher bowed again then turned towards Molly and Ginny. "Kreacher is at your command Mistress Weasley and Mistress Weasley."

"Oh!" Molly was quite shocked at the change in attitude.

"We've come to an understanding on some things." Harry explained.

"Well then, Kreacher. Will you cook the ham for me?" Molly asked him.

"Kreacher would love to Madame Weasley." Then the old elf moved towards the stove and began to help with breakfast. Molly gave Harry a please look, Ginny passed him a wink, and he moved back to the living room where his friends were.

"I still find that incredibly strange." Ron commented. "He used to hate us. Blood traitors and filth,"

"Ron!" Hermione punched his arm with a small laugh.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him. He really had a lot of love for Regulus." Harry smiled fondly.

"Regulus seems like he would've been a nice guy to meet." Hermione commented.

"Maybe, I know he definitely treated Kreacher a sight nicer than Sirius ever did." Harry adopted a hard look. "The only thing I think I didn't like about my godfather."

"Weren't you supposed to contact Kingsley?" Ron suddenly piped up.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me Ron. I'm going to try and floo him."

Harry stuck his head into the green flames. They couldn't hear his conversation so Ron and Hermione struck up one on their side.

"You do realize Lavender died in the war, don't you?"

"Brown?" Ron checked.

"The one who wouldn't snogging you, yes that one." Ginny yelled in from the kitchen. Ron went pink.

"What's the matter Won-Won?" Hermione teased.

"Don't call me that, I hated that nickname." Ron complained tilting his head back onto the couch.

"Aw come on!" Hermione was laughing so hard she rolled onto the floor, waking up Percy.

"No, I'm glad she ditched me."

"Only because you didn't have enough courage to ditch her," Hermione replied.

"Well, every time I meant to she just started snogging me again didn't she?" Ron pointed out.

"Do you still have that necklace she gave you?" Harry asked coming out of the fire.

"She gave you a necklace?" Hermione looked confused.

"For Christmas in sixth year he received a gold necklace with the words 'My Sweetheart' on it from Lavender, to wear mind you." Harry explained plopping down next to them.

"Well that's… that's… that's the stupidest gift I've ever heard of." Hermione stated coldly.

"So I can assume you won't be giving me one then?" Ron asked looking hopeful.

"Most definitely not!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Ron sunk down into the couch.

"How far back did you predict that we would end up together?" Hermione suddenly turned on Harry.

"Sixth year," He stated without hesitation.

"When in sixth year, might I ask?"

"When we were doing Snargaluff Pods in Herbology and you invited him to Slughorn's Christmas Party."

"Oh," Hermione turned bright red and Ron pink.

"When did you realize you liked me?" Ginny asked appearing in the doorway.

"Sixth year, your fifth," Harry replied pulling her down onto his lap.

"When?"

"I'm thinking it started the summer before we returned. I was feeling a bit lonely you ditched me for Dean you know." Harry gave her a look, which Ron pulled a face at. "When we were in Slughorn's potions class there was amortentia in the dungeon and I smelled this flowery scent I connected with something at the Burrow. At lunch that day I smelled it on you."

"Harry you sound like a sappy romantic," Hermione commented from the side examining her nails.

"Who cares," Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. "What really ticked it off though was after Quidditch Practice when Ron and I came through that tapestry and saw you and Dean snogging."

"Jealous were you?" Ginny teased.

"Yeah I was, I wanted to rip Dean limb from limb."

"That's a bit more drastic than I was thinking." Ginny had wide eyes.

"I kept thinking about a different scene of you and me instead of you and Dean, kept telling myself: 'She's Ron's sister, Ron's sister'. I was always having arguments with myself about it in my head. Kept hoping you and Dean would split up, tried to convince myself it was older brother type of feelings. It didn't work."

"I'm glad it didn't." Ginny replied leaning down to kiss him, her long hair curtaining them from Ron and Hermione.

"I'm going to be stuck watching my best mate snog my little sister for the rest of my life aren't I?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied with sarcastic pity.

"And Hermione's like my sister, so in all fairness I'm watching my best mate snog my sister too." Harry replied pulling away from Ginny.

"So we're going to be constantly paying each other back for snogging each other's sisters?" Ron asked glancing at Hermione.

"Exactly," Harry grinned over at them.

"I should probably get started on my revenge then right?" Ron gave Harry a knowing look.

"Only if the girl concedes," Harry shrugged.

"I am not conceding!" Hermione gasped jumping away from Ron as he reached for her.

"Come on Hermione, I haven't kissed you since the heat of the battle."

"Perhaps it'll stay that way too!" Hermione replied running from him.

"Not fair!" Ron called chasing her up and down the stairs and into the yard.

"How devious of you Harry," Ginny stated once they were gone.

"Alone time comes at a price." Harry grinned at her before putting his arm around her so they could sit side by side on the couch.

"What did the Kingsley want?"

"He wanted to come over and meet with Ron, Hermione, and me." Harry pulled her closer. "Said he'd be a half-hour,"

"That would be right about now, wouldn't it?" Ginny asked glancing up at the clock.

"I do believe you are right."

The fireplace was suddenly filled with green flames and Kingsley Shacklebolt staggered out of the mantle.

"I am here, where are Ron and Hermione?" Kingsley, still wearing his purple robes, checked in his melodic, deep, comforting voice.

"I'll get them," Ginny stood and walked to the door.

Once Ron and Hermione were situated on the couch with Harry and Ginny, Molly came in.

"Oh, Kingsley! What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Just doing a few things to fill my new post as Minister of Magic," Kingsley replied with a smile. "You'll get Arthur to won't you; it concerns your son Ron."

"Um, yes, I'll be right back minister." Molly rushed up the stairs, Percy stayed silent on his bit of floor. George looked up from where he had been staring all night. Bill and Fleur shuffled in along with Charlie. Andromeda and Teddy also returnedOnce Molly and Arthur were with them, Kingsley cleared his throat.

"The ministry would like to award the Order of Merlin First Class to Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Hermione Jean Granger for the defeat of dark wizard Lord Voldemort once Tom Riddle."

"First class?" Ron's mouth dropped open with shock.

"Also, Headmistress McGonagall has requested to give you three each an award for Special Services to the school."

"Blimey!" Ron looked excited.

"We'd be glad to accept minister." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Good, now that's cleared up." Kingsley smiled. "I had better get back to the office to try and sort out the mess Voldemort left us all in. Just had to take over the ministry; Harry, Ron, Hermione, if any of you don't wish to return to Hogwarts and have your seventh year you are more than welcome to apply at the ministry once all your funerals and such are over. We'd be lucky to have you three."

"Thanks Kingsley." Harry told him with a grin. "We'll be sure to think about your offer."

"I'll see you then." Kingsley was gone in another rush of green flames.

"Congratulations!" Molly began to cry as she pulled the three of them into a tight hug.

"Mum," Ron complained, but returned the hug all the same.

"Breakfast is just about ready, so everyone into the kitchen." Molly ushered them into the tight space. They had just enough room to move a bit when seated at the table. No one complained though and even left one seat open in memory of Fred.

"I'm thinking of going to Gringotts and seeing what's in my vault, I've heard I inherited the rest of my families money upon my turning seventeen." Harry stated for conversation.

"I'd better go with you Harry; the goblins aren't too pleased with you, Ron, or Hermione at the moment." Bill suggested pausing his eating.

"Is this because we broke into the LeStrange's vault?" Harry asked holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, they aren't too pleased you managed to get past their protective enchantments and then escape on the back of a dragon."

"Well, I did use the imperius curse on one of the goblins too, didn't I?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione, they nodded in response.

"They know that too, they might just try to kill you upon your reappearance in Gringotts." Bill said honestly.

"Yikes, I guess breaking in Gringotts really creates a vendetta on your name."

"I would suppose so." Bill laughed lightly.

"You wanna come with me Ginny?" Harry turned to her.

"And watch you get beat up by some Goblins? Heck yes!" Ginny grinned at him; Harry laughed pressing a quick kiss to her temple before returning to his breakfast.

* * *

**Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE. The link is on my profile and I ask questions and give snippets and other stuff about my stories. Sometimes you might just find your idea in upcoming chapters! Please leave me a review! ~May**

******P.S. I would've posted this on Monday, but the internet on my house went out. I'm also getting married on Saturday, so I won't be available all next week because of well... You know, things you do when you get married. Honeymoon! I'm so excited! Want to know something? His name is James, if I was ginger I would call myself Lily. :) See you in a while!**


End file.
